


Amazing

by AmyDancepantsPeralta



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, If S6 isn't going to give us kisses then we're just gonna have to write them, Minor S6 spoilers if you haven't seen it yet, Peraltiago, Relief, Set after The Golden Child, short little ficlet, they're so pure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 09:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18049868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyDancepantsPeralta/pseuds/AmyDancepantsPeralta
Summary: He was so precious to her, like the gold infinity necklace he gave her for Christmas, the one she wears whenever she can but was too worried it might get damaged in the fray tonight.She remembers when he gave it to her, whispering that it reminded him of her when he saw it, because they, too, wereinfinite.(Inspired by The Golden Child, and the relief on Amy's face.)





	Amazing

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is what fell out of my head after watching The Golden Child - I'm a sucker for Peraltiago, and I hope you enjoy it!
> 
> (Also, I used to go by the screen name Alittlebittotheleft. New name, same writer.)

**Amazing.**

 

Amy Santiago nearly lost her husband this evening. 

She nearly lost him, for the _third damn time_. 

Watching him get shoved into the black SUV by the beautiful Brazilians was easily one of the most terrifying moments of her life. Her mind had instantly flashed back to the six long months (that could easily have been longer, but thankfully weren’t) praying for his safety while he was hidden away in Florida. And then the horrifying eight weeks that he was locked away, hearing the tremble in his voice when his resolve would crumble and he would call her from his contraband phone, in the late hours of the night. 

Her heart had been locked up in her throat, hands quivering as she struggled to grip her weapon and aim for the car’s tyres. It had turned into a rare moment of gratitude for David’s presence as she demanded he take the shot, sacrificing her pride in return for Jake’s safety. 

He was a perfect shot, because _of course he was_ , and as the tyres drop and the driver loses control, Amy finds herself running. 

She should be looking for the perp, holding out her gun and assessing the scene with a careful approach. Years of training has taught her this, and she was management now - it was moments like this where she should be leading by example. 

But none of that mattered right now. What mattered was who was in the back seat, and how quickly she could wrench that door open. 

Seeing his profile, leaning forward on the seat and crying out to _cuff this son of a bitch_ forces her heart to stop, and restart at hyper speed. He was safe. _Jake was safe._

She hears him exclaim how great the man he’s currently got in his grip smells, and suddenly all rational thought leaves her mind. Using her left hand to hike up the skirt of her dress, her right knee is on the cushion of the carseat before she even realises it - clambering closer to her husband as her hand moves to his face, twisting him towards her and planting a relieved kiss against his startled mouth. 

It’s incredibly unprofessional, and totally unbecoming behaviour from a sergeant, but she simply doesn’t care. She doesn’t care, because this man is her husband, and for a moment there she truly believed she was about to lose him. And there is simply no way that her heart would have been able to go through that again.

Jake was everything to her. She knows that statements like that are romantic tropes fit for every fairytale or dime-store romance novel that ever existed, but in her case it was the truth.

He was the reason she could proudly call herself Sergeant - the reason she even took the test at all. Her hype man, the person she could turn to whenever she had any doubts. 

In her life, there had been moments that had shaped her - some of her brothers (one in particular) sharpening her competitive streak, and jerk ex-captains pushing the boundaries and leaving her questioning everything she had previously held true. When she was younger, she had fought for every high score, dreaming of her place on the mantle, and after her transfer to the 99 she had kept her head down and her goals quiet for far too long. 

But the moment that completely changed her began with a kiss in an evidence locker, and solidified with a _screw light and breezy_. Starting a relationship with Jake had been both terrifying and exhilarating, and part of her still wishes she could visit the past version of herself, standing outside the precinct in a cloud of confusion when he stops in front of her, heart on his sleeve as he tells her that he wished something could happen, _romantic stylez_. She would tell herself to kiss him, to grab him close and _never, ever let go._

Jake was her husband, and the love of her life. They had fought too hard, for too long - and there was no way in hell that anybody was ever going to pull him away from her again. He was the reason she felt a little burst of pride whenever she went through her mail and found another letter addressed to Amy Peralta. He was her own personal space heater, and as ridiculous as it sounds, every day that she woke up to his sleeping face and messy hair was automatically a great day. He knew her worth, better than she did, and reminded her of it whenever he could. She was beyond grateful for him, and the life that they had made together. 

She deepens the kiss now, moving her left hand to his hair as she hears her brother open the driver’s side door and cuff the perp’s hands, removing the need for Jake’s grasp around the wrist. He twists his body towards her with this newfound freedom, arms finding their place around her waist as he submits to the kiss, somehow knowing that she needs this - _he needs this_ \- they need this moment to remind the world that nothing was going to tear them apart ever again.

The salt of her tears mix into the kiss, and he flinches slightly as they part and her hand wanders down the side of his face, inadvertently grazing a sore spot that would most likely turn into a black eye. She winces in silent apology, tracing the area again with a gentler touch before dropping her forehead back to his. For the moment, neither of them can speak - the relief is too overwhelming.

There is the faint sound of sirens in the distance, and David is reading the Miranda Rights to the Brazilian as he pulls him out of the car, tucking her gun into the waist of his pants. The inside of the car is silent, heavy with the sound of their hearts pounding, and she whispers “I’m so glad you’re okay” into his ear as she kisses his cheek, desperate to feel his skin against hers again.

His hand reaches up to cup her face, thumb brushing her tears away gently as he watches her search his face for wounds. “I’m fine, babe. I’m right here, and I’m fine.”

Amy shakes her head, brows furrowing as it pounds in response to the movement. She probably has a concussion - damn Death Drops and looking so easy on TV. Unable to form the words scrambling around her mind, she hears the sirens get closer. Tyres screech against the pavement, and footsteps crowd the carpark as David introduces himself to the team, explaining the situation and telling the cops to ‘drag this bastard to hell where he belongs’. _Another gold star for the golden child._

“I love you so much” she gasps out, resting her hands on either side of his neck. He was so precious to her, like the gold infinity necklace he gave her for Christmas, the one she wears whenever she can but was too worried it might get damaged in the fray tonight. She remembers when he gave it to her, whispering that it reminded him of her when he saw it, because _they, too, were infinite_. He leans in to kiss her again, mumbling words of love as he peppers kisses around her face, and everything she needs is right here in this car.

David can have the mantle. Heck, he can have the piano and the staircase as well, for all she cares. She has Jake, and that was worth more than any accolade she could ever receive.

What they had together was amazing.

**Author's Note:**

> I genuinely hope you enjoyed this - it was short, but sweet (I hope). 
> 
> Two of the greatest things in FanficLand are the words Comments and Kudos. Please, feel free to leave one or the other, orrrr my personal favourite: both. They feed this hungry writer's heart. xx


End file.
